David Freakin' Rossi
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: JJ built a wall and Rossi is determined to find out why...fluffy! Minor spoliers for Roadkill.


**Just some fluff inspired by a part of Roadkill and a song by Rockie Lynne called 10,000 Miles. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

JJ saw him coming and fast. She only had one option. Turn tail and run. That's exactly what she did; she spun on the heel of her boot and took off towards her office.

"JJ!" Rossi called as he watched JJ run, what appeared to be away from him.

"Uh, have a case to look into, sorry," she shouted over her shoulder. Rossi just stood there shaking his head. He couldn't help but get the feeling JJ was avoiding him. It had been this way for the past few weeks, and for the life of him, Rossi couldn't figure out what he'd done. If he was honest with himself, he was quite attracted to the young blonde. This sudden avoidance technique of hers was putting quite the damper on any potential development in their relationship. David Rossi never backed down from a challenge. He took heavy, determined steps towards her office. This had to end now.

"JJ," Rossi said as he knocked softly on her office door.

"Rossi, I told you I'm busy," JJ spoke. She panicked slightly. She needed to find something to do that would make it look like she was busy because if she knew David Rossi, he'd be pushing open her door any second. She grabbed the nearest thing on her desk and pretended to read it as she heard the handle turn. Rossi walked in confidently and plucked the piece of paper out of her hands. "Hey!" JJ protested.

"This is some file you're working on," he chuckled. "You're invited to Garcia's night of supreme fun! Bring your cheesiest movie, warmest pajamas, and fanciest mixed drink recipe!" he read the brightly colored paper. JJ blushed furiously. Out of all things to pick up, she had to pick up that invitation. "Why wasn't I invited to this?" Rossi wondered with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"You're the wrong gender," JJ replied flatly, scooping a random file into her hands and beginning to flip through it. "Now, I have work to do, please go," JJ tried to dismiss him.

"Let me guess, you're trying to decide which pair of pajamas to bring?" he grinned, waving the invitation at her. JJ reached out to snatch it back from him. He pulled it back from her grasp. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easy," he laughed.

"Damn it Rossi," JJ huffed.

"What, honey? I just want to talk to you," Rossi sighed.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," JJ mumbled.

"That's apparent," he mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" JJ suddenly grew defensive.

"It was just an observation, you have been building a wall between us for sometime now and I want to know why," Rossi stated plainly.

"You act like we were best friends," she snorted.

"Well, we were pretty close, then you just shut down," he reminded. JJ rolled her eyes. "Come on, JJ," he pleaded.

"Fine! You want to know why I've been avoiding you? I like you, I really like you and that just can't happen!" JJ spit out angrily.

"Why not?" Rossi was confused.

"You're David Freakin' Rossi!" she screamed.

"Well the 'freakin'' part is not on the birth certificate," he smirked.

"See, that's exactly what I mean you cocksure bastard!" JJ accused.

"There's no need for name calling, how can we ever be lovers if we can't even be friends?" Rossi chuckled.

"Lovers?! As in 'love'? I believe it was you who said and I quote 'I'm not qualified to answer that question,' when I asked if a woman deserves to be loved!" JJ ranted is disbelief.

"Bella, I was kidding, I just didn't want to get into any more trouble than I was in. Yes, women deserve to be loved, especially a woman as beautiful and as wonderful as you JJ," he responded softly. JJ could tell he meant every word he said, but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"But let me guess, not by you, since I don't think you've ever loved any woman, if you have, I've never heard about it," she continued to guard herself.

"Honey, there's a lot of things I've done that you don't know about," he started, receiving a hard glare from the blonde in front of him. "But none of that matters, what matters is I want to try JJ. I like you a lot too and I really think this could be something. All I want is a chance to prove it to you, but I'm having a hard time here with all of the distance you've put between us. I feel like I have to go halfway around the world just to talk to you, and don't get me wrong, I'd do that for you, I just might be constantly late for our dates," he finished on a laugh. JJ cracked a small smile. She stood from her desk and stepped in his direction. She took the invitation from his hand and set it on the desk behind her. She turned back around and took another step towards him, moving into his arms. She leaned up and kissed him, slowly at first. Soon her arms wrapped around his neck and his settled at her waist. Rossi pushed his tongue into her mouth. JJ moaned softly and pressed her body more fully against his. Eventually they broke apart for air. JJ let her head fall to his shoulder.

"How's that for distance?" JJ smirked, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Much better bella, much better," Rossi smiled, going in for another kiss.


End file.
